User blog:Rulepoke315/New Characters!
Greetings, comrades! (Okay, I'll start with something else). If you've been keeping up, you may know that I am making a new HF Storyline! And, obviously, you can't have a new storyling without new characters! So let's dive deep into my head and see what I have made. By the way, each character has a long bio, so I'll make pages for them. Alex Cloak Alex Cloak is a new, experimental type of Hero. His main work as a Hero is reconnaissance and stealth. What makes this easy is his new cloaking technology, found on Alex's shoulders. At his will, he can become completely invisible and roam through plain sight unnoticed. However, the cloaking device has one major flaw-it is weak to sound. For reasons unknown, if the technology is exposed to high-frequency soundwaves, it will be disrupted and the user will be exposed. Otherwise, it is a very useful and much-needed technology for various recon missions. Along with his cloaking technology, he is armed with 2 Cobalt Hookblades, which can easily penetrate most armor and is quite durable. Alex Cloak is a very quiet person, and often keeps opinions to himself. When people try to engage in conversation with Alex, he will often try to end the conversation. Despite his quiet nature, he is an excellent battle strategist, and is hard to take down in combat. David Inferno David Inferno is a hot-headed Hero with multiple different kinds of Fire related weaponry. Half of his right-arm is actually a 1.0 weapon, modified to have the power of extreme heat. The blade needs to be charged in order to have a burning effect. The bulbs on his right shoulder indicate how charged the blade is. If both are dim, then the blade is 0% charged. If 1 is lit, it is 50% charged. If both bulbs are lit, the blade is fully charged. When it is fully charged, it burns at 10,000 degrees F, and it packs a bigger punch. He also carrys a Magma Spear Gun, which is powered by the crystal on it. The device on his right shoulder releases smoke constantly, mostly after using one of his weapons. Using a weapon can build up smoke within him, which can mess up circuitry. David Inferno is very tough and hot-headed, with a huge temper. If one's opinion differs from his own, he will get very angry. He is also a huge pyromaniac. His very core is infused with fire! He is also ambidextrous, which he often brags about. Quazafist Quazafist is an obscure Villain from an unknown planet. He was exiled from his home planet after causing much destruction. He, however, has adapted to his new life on this unknown planet, and was able to tame a Éntomo. He also build a mini-robot, named Scrap. So far, the Hero Factory has not tried to apprehend him, nor do they even know he exists. However, a time will arise when we will cause a disturbance, and Heroes will be called in. His most notable feature are the 2 Crystal Generators on his arms. His punches are infused with Quaza, hence the name "Quazafist". This type of attack can do lots of damage. Plasmaniac Plasmaniac isn't a very trustworthy person, but he is a genius. He is obsessed with plasma, and has even created a new species of Brain Parasite known as "Species BP-002", or the "Plasma Brain Parasite". These parasites not only control the victim it infects, it makes them smarter. These parasites can drain all knowledge from a victim before detaching. Plasmaniac himself is a scientist with Dual Double Barrel Plasma Rifles. Plasmaniac has betrayed many other Villains he has worked with, notably Black Phantom, whom he betrayed after stealing a sample of DNA from his Arachnix. Éntomo Éntomo (Greek for "Insect") are a species of creature that dwell through various uninhabited planets. The Éntomo are mostly docile, however, getting too close to one will make it fight. Éntomo are mostly vegetarian, eating mostly plants and berries. On occasion, the Éntomo will use it's tail to snatch insects and feast on them. The tail is mostly used for that purpose, however, it can be used for defense by snapping it near opponents to intimidate them. Éntomo live mostly in dense forests, sometimes dwelling in the tops of trees. Éntomo are actually able to be tamed, but it takes major skill. Scrap Scrap is an annoying little creation, made with leftover scraps of a metal pod. He was made by Quazafist. This little guy has guts. He once stood up to Black Phantom, however was thrown about a mile away. Scrap really lives up to his name-he really has no usefulness other than being an annoying little bot that follows you around and complains too much. "Thats all, Folks!" Category:Blog posts